Some Call It Love
by animegirl2961
Summary: *Revised* Nothing has changed much at the Host Club as Haruhi still trys to pay off her 80,000 dollar debt disguised as a boy. But when Haruhi's friends from America come to Ouran, so does change- especially to one person's life. KyoyaxOC
1. The Letter

Animegirl2961: Hi guys and welcome to my revised version of _Some Call It Love_! I've been working on this for a while and I think you'll like it (hopefully). Please enjoy and if you have any comments, then review. :D

Summary: [Revised] Nothing has changed much at the Host Club as Haruhi still trys to pay off her $80,000 debt disguised as a boy. But when Haruhi's friends from America come to Ouran, so does change- especially to one person's life. KyoyaxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (it is something that can only be achieved in dreams).

~*~

Some Call It Love

Chapter 1- The Letter

~*~

Ouran High- a most prestigious school where only the top enter and remain. But in the Third Music Room there exists another world.

~*~

The chattering went on mindlessly, as if it was a daily routine to everyone that had gathered here to come and talk about insignificant matters.

The scenery was a bit out of the ordinary, consisting of little plants and wildlife that grew nowhere near the region of Japan. The lighting was bright; making it look as if you were really outside and it gave the place its own unique look. But the landscape was not the reason so many young ladies gathered here- it was far from it.

"Wow, the flowers here look so beautiful and exotic," one of the girls exclaimed.

A blonde haired boy turned to face the lady so his purple eyes met her startled ones, "That may be true but they are nothing compared to someone as beautiful as you."

The girl in front of him turned red as the girls seated close to him squealed, "Tamaki-kun, you're so romantic!"

"Hunny stay still, you have some cake on your cheek," a tall, black haired boy a few tables away said as he gently wiped the small, blonde haired boy's cheek with a napkin.

"Ah, thank you Mori!" the boy named Hunny replied.

"So cute!" the surrounding girls screamed.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, I just love what you've done with the place. It's so charming," said one of the girls further away from the other tables.

"That may be true but," a red headed boy paused for a dramatic effect, "you're more charming than anything else in the world," he finished, grabbing his identical twins chin and pulling his face closer to his.

"Oh, Hikaru," he said, blushing.

"Kaoru…"

"This is what's called brotherly love!" the other girl sitting next to them exclaimed.

"So true," another girl sighed.

"So Haruhi-kun, what is your favorite type of flower?" a customer asked another girl.

The person to whom the question was being asked was indeed a girl. She was dressed in a men's uniform and had cropped brown hair and brown eyes that looked as innocent as a child's. What no one, except for the Host Club, knew was that she was here only to repay an $80,000 debt she owed because she had broken a vase they were going to auction off.

"Well, I like tulips but I think my favorite would be roses," she replied with a charming smile. As she shifted in her seat, a white envelope fell out of her pocket.

One of her customers noticed and pointed it out, "Haruhi-kun, I think a letter just fell out of your pocket."

A black haired man with glasses came around and picked it up. He stared at it for a while before he finally broke the silence that had consumed the room a few seconds ago, "Judging from the stamps, it looks like it's from America."

"Yes it is Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi looked up from her seat.

"Wow Haruhi, you have friends in America?" one of the twins asked while walking over.

"How come you never told us?" the other twin followed close behind.

By now, everyone in the Third Music Room was next to Haruhi ready to prey on whatever information they could get. They closely watched Kyoya as he narrowed his eyes while looking at the front of the envelope.

He tossed it onto Haruhi's lap and walked away saying, "Here, it doesn't interest me anyways."

"Oh wow, look at the seal on it," a girl who was looking at the envelope exclaimed.

"Hey, it says 'Seino' on it," another said.

"No way, you're not talking about The 'Seino' are you?" every girl now suddenly wanted to talk to Haruhi.

"Everyone, please stop talking all at once!" Tamaki said in that dramatic way of his. "Haruhi can only answer our questions one at a time."

"That's right, now Haruhi, if you would kindly read the letter out loud for all of us to hear." Kyoya said from his position at the back of the room, suddenly wanting to know what it read.

She sighed and thought mentally to herself, _I hope this doesn't cause a ruckus._ She opened the letter to what seemed like the hundredth time to her, and started to read the words she had already memorized.

"Dear Haruhi,

I just heard the greatest news, my family is moving again and you'll never guess where. We're coming to Japan! To Ouran! I know we move a lot, but we'll be staying there, if not permanently then, for a while. We can finally see each other again after six years! I can't wait to go to Ouran; you have no idea how excited I am. Lily and Sakura are excited, too. I'll see you in about a week.

Sincerely,

Rose"

The whole room was quiet as everyone was trying to take in the information they had just heard.

"Haruhi," Tamaki finally spoke, "When did you get this letter?"

"Just today," she replied with a shrug that said, "It's not that special."

"That means that the Seino family is coming to Japan next Tuesday!" Tamaki calculated.

"Milord, we have to get everything ready!" the twins told him.

"Yes, that's correct," Tamaki started freaking out like a child.

"As for all you ladies," Kyoya walked over to the group of customers surrounding Haruhi. "If you'd like to talk to Haruhi about this matter, please reserve your place for his time," he finished with an award winning smile. Girls started lining up one by one to ensure that she'd get to talk to Haruhi, and one by one Haruhi's schedule filled up until she only had a few breaks in between to breathe.

After all the girls had left, Kyoya snapped his notebook shut and muttered to himself, "This is one good thing that they're doing by coming here."

Haruhi overheard and asked, "What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?"

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and put a hand on her head as if she was a little girl. "It's nothing too big, you shouldn't worry about it."

"To put it simply, the Seino's and Ootori's are rival families. We're always competing for power, seeing who'll come out on top. But I guess that since they're coming here, it would be to my advantage," Kyoya looked out the window, talking in a low voice.

"But they're not like that," Haruhi said a few moments later. "They're different…carefree, and they don't compete." Haruhi paused for a while again. "You'll see when you meet them. You'll know what they're like."

Kyoya didn't move, but Haruhi got up and started walking towards the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Haruhi waved and walked out the door.

"You know milord, since Haruhi has so many requests…"Hikaru trailed off.

"She's going to be extra busy, which means you won't have as much time to talk to her anymore." Kaoru finished.

"That's right!" realization hit Tamaki. "Why did Haruhi have to get more requests? She was popular enough already!" he started brooding in his little corner.

"Here we go again," the twins chorused.

~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Lily: Guess what? You guys get to meet me and my awesome self next chapter!

Rose: More like you and your retardedness.

Lily: That's not even a word!

Rose: That's why it fits you exactly.

Sakura: Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Chapter 2- Meet the Seino's**


	2. Meet The Seino's

Animegirl2961: Yay! I got it up! I thought it would take longer but I didn't want to keep whoever is reading this wait any more!

~*~

Some Call It Love

Chapter 2- Meet the Seino's

~*~

The last couple of days had been a blur for Haruhi. After the incident with the letter, every single person in school knew that the Seino's were coming to Ouran- including all the teachers and the principal. So after word had gotten out, all the students and faculty started making preparation- the school was polished from head to toe, new decorations were put up, and old antiques and paintings were replaced with new, up-to-date ones.

Since Haruhi hadn't told anyone how she knew the Seino's, there were many rumors going around. The most common one was that Haruhi was somehow related to the Seino's.

But rumors and the interior designing of Ouran were the least of Haruhi's worries. Her mind was on Kyoya and what he had said to her a few days ago.

The day after the letter was found out, Haruhi walked into one of Ouran's many libraries hoping to find a peaceful spot to study. That was when she noticed Kyoya in one of the aisles.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi greeted.

"Oh, it's you Haruhi," and they ended up talking for a while.

The conversation was going quite smoothly until Haruhi asked, "Why do you take everything so seriously? Life isn't a competition, you know."

Kyoya sighed, slowly closing the book he was flipping through. "Well, since you're a commoner I don't expect you to understand."

And that was where Haruhi's thoughts ended, the last sentence still bugging her. _I won't understand, huh? Gosh, he needs to add a little fun to his life. I'm sure Sakura can do something about that…unless she's already as serious as him. _She sighed mentally, worrying about one of her best friends. True she was just a commoner, but Haruhi knew what it felt like to have a lot of pressure on one's back, and since Sakura was the oldest of the three sisters, she was sure to be heavily burdened._ Rose and Lily should be okay, but what about Sakura… _her thoughts trailed off. _Ah! I shouldn't think like that! I should think positive. Yeah, positive._

"Haruhi!" Two voices shouted together, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru?" She questioned, mostly to herself. She looked past the twins and saw the gates that guarded the entrance to Ouran. _I'm here already._

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were in a daze," one of them asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Haruhi said, putting on the best smile she could muster.

Then Kaoru spotted something, "Hey, who's that?" His attention turned to something behind Haruhi.

"What?" She faced to see what he was pointing at.

Two girls, not wearing the traditional yellow Ouran High Uniform, stepped out of the black stretched limo that had stopped in front of them. Both flipped their brown hair before continuing an argument which had obviously started before they had gotten here.

"Well next time, maybe you should think before you do something stupid!" One of the two identical twins proclaimed to the other.

"I'm not the one who does stupid things. You don't see me burn my breakfast everyday!" The other girl stated, trying to make a point.

"I don't burn my breakfast!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not see the bowl of cereal that was on fire this morning, or were you too busy burning my coffee?"

Haruhi and the other twins just stood there in awe, having no idea what to say. _Well, I know Rose and Lily are fine, but what about…_

"Um, that would be them, right?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi just sweat dropped, "If you mean the two brown haired, green eyed girls who are quarreling about flaming cereal, then yes. That's Rose and Lily."

Upon hearing their name they turned to see Haruhi and two other people next to her.

"No way, Haruhi!" Lily perked up, ecstatic to see her. "I can't believe it's really you! After so many years of the pain and suffering of being separated, we are reunited once more!" she now had fake tears coming out of her eyes and, in the whole process, had also thrown her arms around Haruhi, giving her a bear crushing hug.

Rose, being the more mature one at the time, just walked over to the commotion and separated Lily from Haruhi.

"Thanks for saving me Rose-," Haruhi started, but was cut off by a hug from Rose.

"I can't believe you! I wrote to you about every week and you replied only a few times!" Rose sounded sad.

"Hello to you too, Rose," Haruhi replied.

"So you two must be the famous Rose and Lily Seino that Haruhi always mentions," Hikaru started.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Kaoru finished for his brother.

Rose and Lily were speechless

"Are people in Japan always so formal?" Rose asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you don't have to do that. You can just normally talk with them," then Haruhi remembered something was missing. "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"Wait, I swear I put my cell phone in my purse. Where could it have gone?" A voice came from inside the limousine, "Well that's just great! I must've lost it when the cereal was on fire! And I had everything on there too! Now what do I tell that stupid cell phone company. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I think my cell phone burned in the bowl of cereal that my sister caught on fire.' Yes Sakura, they are so going to believe that." A blue-eyed, black haired girl, also not wearing a uniform, stepped out of the limo looking frantic and rummaging through her purse. "Lily, have you seen my cell?"

"Sorry, I have no idea where it is," she said innocently.

Haruhi stood there for a second or two as relief hit her, and then sighed, "I see you haven't changed a bit."

Sakura dropped everything she was doing and looked up. Her eyes grew wide. "Haruhi!" she screamed so loud that birds in the distance flew away. She nearly jumped on top of Haruhi. "Oh my gosh! It's really you! Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? It's been too long."

"Six years, I've been counting!" Haruhi smiled; glad to see her friend exactly the way she was when they had left. "Oh Sakura, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're part of the Host Club, and we're also in the same class."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura bowed, noticing the onlookers.

"The pleasure's all ours," they replied.

Haruhi heard the warning bell ring and turned. "Well we better get going- we don't want to be late." As soon as they stepped on to school grounds, balloons, confetti, and a red carpet stretching from the gate to the doorways of Ouran, popped out of nowhere. Along with them came about half the school and the chairman and his son.

The young blonde haired boy stepped in front of the other man (who seemed to be his father) and walked over to Haruhi and the others. He stopped in front of Sakura and said, "Ah you must be Sakura Seino-san." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "It's wonderful to be in the presence of all three of you."

"Oh please, you are too kind," Sakura replied with a smile.

"I am Tamaki Suoh- the _King_ of Ouran High School's Host Club!" he said putting emphasis on the word 'King' and striking a pose. All the girls in the crowd started cheering.

_What the heck?_ Rose and Lily thought.

"Don't worry, he's always like that," Haruhi assured.

The man that had come along with Tamaki cleared his throat, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you all and I hope your experience at Ouran is like none other. I am Yuzuru Suoh and if you have any questions or problems please feel free to contact me about them for not only am I Tamaki's father," he paused (_Probably for a dramatic effect, _Sakura thought.), "I am also the chairman of this school!" he also finished with a pose.

_Just as I thought- like father, like son, _Sakura held in her laughter. "Well thank you for your concern, but I'm sure our days here will be just fine," she politely bowed.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be great, and all your classmates will be kind but remember, if you have any problems you know who to call," Yuzuru said with a big smile on his face and in a sing-song voice. "Now Tamaki, be a gentleman and escort Sakura Seino-san to her classroom since you have the same homeroom."

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" Yuzuru looked at them.

"Don't worry," Hikaru said.

"We can take both of the Seino-san's to their class," Kaoru finished.

"Good, and thank you," he bowed, and left.

"Seino-san, lets head to class."

"Please, just call me Sakura, Suoh-kun."

"Then please Sakura, call me Tamaki."

~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Lily: Yay! Now you know us!

Rose: And next chapter, Sakura gets to know Kyoya.

Sakura: Well, just a little.

Rose: Still, you meet him.

**Chapter 3- The Law of Karma**


	3. The Law of Karma

Animegirl2961: Wow, I seem to be posting my chapters faster than I expected (thought I doubt it'll always be like that). Thanks to everyone who's added this to their favorites/alerts list. After you read don't forget to review. I want some feedback on how I'm doing with the story so far. Is it interesting? :)

~*~

Some Call It Love

Chapter 3- The Law of Karma

~*~

"So, Sakura, how do you like it at Ouran so far?"

"Well, the students seem nice," she replied, eyeing them bow as she passed them and walked on the red carpet to the entrance. "I just hope this doesn't happen every day."

"Don't worry, it was only for today, since it's your first time here," Tamaki said kindly.

"Thank god, everything coming out of nowhere almost gave me a heart attack," Lily put a hand over where her heart was.

"Yes, I must agree with you on that," Rose sighed.

"Well, this is where we part and go our separate ways," Tamaki said once they were inside.

"You make it sound so dramatic," Sakura said.

"Don't worry, he makes everything sound so dramatic," Haruhi assured them for the second time today. "But don't get too dramatic, I'll be seeing you at lunch."

Tamaki's ears perked up at hearing this, "You mean you're going to eat with us today?" He had a puppy face on.

"Do you not usually?" Rose questioned Haruhi.

"Usually she eats in the classroom," Hikaru stated.

"All alone and by herself, with no one to talk to."

"Kaoru, you make it sound really bad. But I guess I'll come to lunch from now on since you guys are here." Haruhi looked at Sakura and her twin sister. _Yeah, Kyoya will get to meet those three face-to-face, and then he'll know. And Sakura just might be able to make a few small adjustments to his life. Well…we'll see._

"This has made my day! See you at lunch Haruhi." Tamaki started dancing his way to class with Sakura following close by him.

"Say, who else is in the Host Club?" Sakura asked once they were halfway down the hallway.

"Well, you already know that I am and of course, Haruhi. So are Hikaru and Kaoru, but be careful- they're very mischievous. They always try to steal my Haruhi from me." There were fake tears running down his face.

_Your Haruhi?_ Sakura questioned herself.

"And also, Kyoya Ootori. He's the Vice President of the club and he's really quiet…" Tamaki kept on talking about him and another member.

_Ootori? So he really is here. Wonder what his personality is like…_

"And the last member of the Host Club is Mitsukuni Haninozuka- or you can just call him 'Hunny.'" Even though he's small he's also a Third Year, just like Mori. He loves to eat cake and he always carries a pink toy bunny around. But be careful, he's cute but dangerous- he's a black belt in karate!"

_A short cake-eating kid carrying a toy bunny everywhere is suppose to be a black belt in karate that strikes fear in everyone's heart? Sounds fishy. Is cake really all they feed that kid? _Sakura pondered over her thoughts.

"Here we are," Tamaki stopped in front of a door. "Ready to meet your new classmates?"

"Yup!" Everyone stared in the direction of the door.

"Suoh-kun…" the teacher trailed off when she saw Sakura.

Tamaki turned to face the teacher, "Sensei, please meet Sakura Seino-san." After hearing her name, ever student in the classroom stood up- even Kyoya, though he was reluctant to.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Sakura Seino, but please just call me Sakura. I hope that we can all be friends," she gave a slight bow. Everyone else bowed back.

"It's such a privilege to meet you," the teacher said excitedly. "I am Haruka Takada, the teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Takada Sensei."

"Now, if everyone would introduce themselves," Takada Sensei told the class. One by one each student said their name and sat down.

"Kyoya Ootori," he stood standing.

Sakura's head snapped up upon hearing his name. They made eye contact for a few seconds until Sakura broke the silence, "Nice to meet you," and smiled.

"Seino-san, no, I mean Sakura-san, just choose a spot any where you want to sit." Takada Sensei said.

"Its fine, I'll just take the empty seat."

"Okay, then you'll be sitting next to Suoh-kun," who was sitting next to Kyoya. So Sakura and Kyoya were only separated by Tamaki. This could get a little interesting.

~*~

Sakura started to get up as the bell rang for lunch. By the time she had started to gather her books she was surrounded by people.

"Sakura-san, do you need help carrying anything?" A girl in the crowd asked.

"Do you need help finding your way to the commons?" Questions kept flying out of everyone's mouth.

She sighed inwardly, _why do I have to go through this every class?_

"Excuse me, but I think it'd be easier if one person helped her."

Sakura looked up to see her savior._ Well that was…unexpected._

"I can lead you to the commons," Kyoya said.

It took Sakura a second but she replied, "Um, thank you?"

They started walking towards their destination and as soon as they were out of earshot Sakura started talking, "Thank you for saving me back there."

"I didn't mean for it to be a gesture of savior," he replied not looking at her.

"Then why did you do it?"

He paused for a second then said, "Have you ever heard of the law of Karma?"

Not knowing what he was getting at Sakura just said, "Yes, like the saying 'what goes around, comes around.'"

"Yes, but it goes a little deeper than that. If you do 'good' deeds you gain 'good' karma and if you do 'bad' deeds then you get 'bad.' Also when something 'good' happens to you, you lose 'good' karma and when something 'bad' you lose 'bad.'"

"So it's just a series of gaining and losing?" Sakura questioned.

"Correct."

"So the reason you saved me back there was because it was a 'good' deed and because you plan to gain something out of it?"

"You're very understanding," Kyoya smiled as he held open a door for her to pass.

_Fake smile_, Sakura thought to herself. _He must do that often- he's good at it._

Kyoya eyed Sakura carefully, taking in her features. She had black hair that went to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was about one or two inches shorter than him and was skinny, but not in the fragile kind of way. She didn't look like the daughter of a wealthy man, but then again, looks can be deceiving. _And she's smart too_, he wondered, _If I had had that conversation with Tamaki or anyone else, they wouldn't have understood._

Sakura sighed to herself again. It seemed as if she had been doing that a lot lately. "You know, if you have something to say to me you can say it."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Kyoya replied, not looking at her.

_But you're thinking something, _Sakura's thoughts were cut off as they walked into the commons.

"This place is way too big to be a cafeteria," she muttered.

"Sakura, over here!" Tamaki waved from a few tables away. "I'd like you to meet Mori and Hunny," he said as soon as Sakura and Kyoya were at the table.

Hunny stopped eating his cake and got up, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san," he bowed and so did Mori who was next to him.

"Oh, you don't have to be that polite," Sakura said returning the bow.

Hunny's eyes lit up, "Yay! That means we can be best friends, right Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled. _Sakura-chan? Interesting. _Just then she felt two fingers jab her on her sides. "Ow, that hurt," she turned around to face Rose and Lily. "How many times have I told you not to poke me?"

"It's okay, you're not the only one. They wouldn't stop poking me during class," Haruhi walked up from behind them.

"Yeah, it was really funny watching her jump every time," Lily laughed.

"And sometimes she'd make a little 'eek' sound," Rose joined in as Haruhi's face turned pink.

"That must have been interesting."

Rose and Lily turned to see who had talked.

"Oh wait, you must be Kyoya Ootori-kun, right?" Rose asked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Seino, but just call me Lily."

"An I'm Rose Seino, and you can call me Rose," both bowed.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Call me Kyoya," he said putting on another one of his fake smiles.

Lily drifted to where Sakura was and started to tug on her shirt, "Hey, come in line with us."

"No thanks, you two go on ahead," she replied.

"No food?" Hunny asked, tilting his head.

"She has a habit of not eating at lunch because she usually spends it studying for tests. But that's what she gets for not reviewing at home," Rose told everyone.

"Thanks for telling everyone, now are you going to get in line or do I have to kick you until you get there?" Sakura asked innocently.

"We're going! We're going!" both left with smiles on their faces.

Sakura sat down with a sigh and Haruhi sat next to her.

"You sound like you've had a long morning," she said.

"Trust me, I have," Sakura yawned.

"Well don't get too tired."

"You have to come to the Host Club after school."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what took you so long?" Haruhi questioned as they walked up in front of them.

"Hikaru wanted everything I wanted."

"Not true! You were getting what I wanted," Hikaru put his food down.

"Wow, they fight like Rose and Lily," Sakura said under her breath as they went on mindlessly arguing.

~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Rose: We finally get to see what the Host Club is like.

Sakura: Though I have to say, I'm surprised.

Lily: And you also get to find out about what happened to Sakura's cell phone and Rose's pager!

Rose: Wait…what happened to my pager?

Lily: …

**Chapter 4- Burning Pagers**


	4. Burning Pagers

Animegirl2961: Sorry this took a little longer than expected but I got it up! Please R&R! Thanks. :D

~*~

Some Call It Love

Chapter 4- Burning Pagers

~*~

Sakura rounded the corner reading the signs that were pasted next to each door she passed. The hallways were empty and her shoes made a quiet tapping sound as she walked. _Third Music Room, Third Music Room, where is it? _She spotted two large double doors and briskly walked over to them. _Oh, here it is,_ she thought opening the door a crack.

The room was covered with pink decorations and streamers sprouting from the walls. The lights were bright and gave the room a colorful and airy feeling. Music seemed to be floating from somewhere and there were girls drinking tea everywhere, literally.

Sakura quickly closed the door before anyone spotted her, "Awkward…" she said aloud to herself. _I'll just go in casually without attracting too much attention._ Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors all the way and walked inside.

"Look, look! Sakura-chan is here!" Hunny look up from the cake he was eating. Heads turned to look her way.

_Well, so much for not attracting attention._

"Milady, you have finally arrived," she felt someone take her hand.

"Oh, Hikaru," and then felt a slight tug on her other hand, "and Kaoru."

As they walked her to where Rose and Lily were sitting, she noticed that they were both wearing black and white waiter outfits. She spotted Haruhi from the corner of her eye and saw that she was wearing the same thing too. _Again, this is awkward._

"What took you so long? We were wondering where you were," Lily said.

"Yeah, to pass the time we had to tell everyone how Lily burned your cell phone in the bowl of cereal that was on fire this morning, and I just remembered that I wasn't suppose to tell you that," Rose finished with a smile.

Sakura shook her head looking at Lily, "I knew it was you."

Lily laughed nervously, "And since we're already on the subject of burning cell phones I guess I should tell you," she looked at Rose.

"What did you do?" she eyed Lily suspiciously.

"You know that pager that you carry around everywhere?

Rose slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad, and sad, news but you won't be carrying it anymore."

"What!" Rose was shocked.

"But here's the good news! It didn't burn in the bowl of cereal!" she smiled.

"So it's still kind of usable?" Rose had hope in her voice.

"Well, no not really, because it burned in the mug of coffee…" she trailed off.

"So you _were_ burning my coffee this morning!" Rose accused Lily.

The girls surrounding them laughed.

"I love Seino-san's sense of humor," one of the girls giggled.

"Yes, it does make me laugh," another one joined in.

"What can I say, I was born this way," Lily basked in her moment of glory.

"In case you didn't notice, they were laughing at your stupidity," Rose told her.

"Okay, before we start calling each other _mean names_," Sakura eyed her two sisters, "let's smoothly move on to another subject."

Tamaki walked up beside the sofa they were sitting on, "Well, there has been a question going around for a while now," he saw Sakura give a confused look. "Everyone wants to know how you met Haruhi."

"Oh…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Oh that's right. You guys are probably wondering," Rose said quickly, hoping no one noticed Sakura's change in action.

"I know! I can tell the story!" Lily raised her hand, obviously not noticing the situation.

"Um, no. It's okay, I don't want you to catch the school on fire with your words," Rose made a sarcastic remark, trying to lighten the mood for Sakura.

"Why don't I just tell the story?" Sakura quickly interrupted, just barely stopping Rose and Lily from yet another argument.

"Can I be the sound effects?" Lily asked.

Silence ensued after that statement. Then everyone started laughing again.

"Why is everyone laughing? A story can have sound effects, right?" Lily eyes were big.

"Lily, I don't really think we need sound effects," Sakura slowly stopped laughing. Once everyone one else was quiet Sakura resumed, "All three of us have known Haruhi for a while, I can tell you that," she paused, contemplating something. "Both of our Dad's became friends when they met each other at a concert. I forget the name of the band; it was really long ago, when they were our age. But anyways, Haruhi's dad had lost his ticket somewhere and the security guard wouldn't let him in so, as you guessed, my dad helped him secretly sneak in."

"Your dad helped Ryoji sneak into a concert?" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"Yes, it amazes me too. But look at where it got him now. Maybe I should do that," Rose started thinking to herself.

"Yes please try. And when you need help you'll just have to call Lily since my cell phone's charred remains are probably somewhere in the fireplace, never to be found," Sakura told her.

"Never mind, last thing I need is to talk to Lily when I'm in trouble. She'll just make it worse."

"Continuing where I left off, after the concert both became the best of friends. Even after marriage, and having daughters," Sakura gave yet another pause. "They still talked to each other, which is how we came to know Haruhi."

"That's right. We went to the same elementary school for a few years," Haruhi said from her spot behind the sofa.

"I remember those days like they were just yesterday. I loved everything we did during recess," Rose thought back to the old days.

"My favorite day was when we buried Haruhi in the sand," Lily said.

"That was my favorite day too!" Rose agreed with her.

"If I remember correctly, that was my least favorite day," Haruhi said. "I ended up going to the nurses' office because there was sand in my ear."

"But secretly you know you loved it," Rose looked at Haruhi.

"There is no possible way I could have loved it- I had sand in my ears for days after that."

"Want to know when my favorite day was?" Sakura looked slyly at Haruhi. "When that American transfer kid, Jordan Smith, or whatever his name was, asked Haruhi out."

Haruhi's face got red, "Sakura!"

"What! Haruhi got asked out in elementary school too?" Tamaki gasped.

"Wait, did it happen again?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, in middle school, right before high school entrance exams," Kaoru said matter-of-factly as Hikaru stayed quiet.

"How come I wasn't informed of this?" Lily questioned.

All the while Kyoya was listening in onto the conversation from near the window. He made a mental note to himself, _Lily and Rose can both be childish, yet Rose seems more mature than Lily, but Lily can be mature when she wants. And Sakura is…mature? It's hard to tell. Are these really the daughters of the wealthy Seino family?_

~*~

Haruhi waved goodbye as the last customer left.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun in years!" Lily exclaimed. "And I don't need a sarcastic statement."

Rose closed her mouth.

"Thank you for inviting us," Sakura smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No problem. Everyone had a great time," they gave her a thumbs-up.

"We'll be seeing you guys tomorrow. Hopefully it will be as fun as today," Rose said.

They bid goodbye to everyone and left.

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi, "I'll give you credit, they're different."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, and then smiled, "They're different all right."

~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Lily: Hmm, slumber party at my house!

Rose: Oooh, I love slumber parties!

Sakura: True, I haven't had one in forever!

Rose: Yay, let the party begin!

**Chapter 5- Commoner Party**


	5. Commoner Party

Animegirl2961: Yes, it's finally up! Now that summer vacation is around the corner, I'm hoping I get more time to write! Well, here's the chapter. R&R! :)

~*~

Some Call It Love

Chapter 5- Commoner Party

~*~

The rest of the week went by fast. Kyoya was still trying to figure out the Seino's but hadn't gotten very far. To him, they were a confusing bunch. He didn't understand how they could be so relaxed in whatever they did, but he had told himself that he was going to find out.

The last bell of the day rang, signaling that school was over.

"Finally it's Friday," Rose got up from her seat and stretched.

"I have been waiting for this day all week!" Lily was excited, "It's slumber party time!"

"Slumber party?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

"Yup! You know, like a sleepover? Haruhi and I have been planning this all week. I'm so excited. We're going to have so much fun! I already have a list of things to do," Lily practically started dancing.

"And I bet you that somewhere on that list is 'Make Rose's Laptop Combust,'" Rose wasn't happy.

"I told you, I didn't mean to leave it on the oven. I'm sorry!" Lily told her.

"Don't worry, it's okay. When I get hold of your ipod the next sentence you'll hear out of my mouth will be, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flush it down the toilet.'"

Haruhi came up from behind them, "I just hope that 'arguing' isn't on that list."

"Are these types of parties usual for commoners?" Hikaru questioned, not paying attention to their argument.

"They sure are! We used to have them all the time," Lily said, happy that she didn't have to apologize anymore.

"And where exactly are you having this 'slumber party'?" Kaoru asked, having a little trouble saying the two English words.

"My house. You guys should definitely come. It'll be like a firsthand experience for the whole Host Club," Rose sounded happy again.

"But I though a slumber party was suppose to be reserved just for girls," Haruhi said.

"Well it's not a rule, guys can have a slumber party too," Lily said. "And besides, we haven't had a slumber party in _forever_!"

"Well yes that's true," Haruhi muttered.

"It's going to be so much fun! And I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind, she likes company," Lily smiled.

~*~

"You invited the whole Host Club?" Sakura yelled once they were inside their house.

"Well we didn't think you'd mind. You like company," Lily didn't ask, she stated.

It was true Sakura liked company, but if Haruhi was bringing the whole Host Club that would mean Kyoya was coming too. And it's not that she hated Kyoya, she just thought he was too serious. _And he's always looking at me like I'm a puzzle and he's trying to put me together. Gosh, am I really that hard to understand? And he doesn't even talk to me anymore; it's like the silent treatment. He's acting like we're in elementary school. Am I really that hard to figure out? Well, I guess it's because I don't really talk to him either, so I guess I'm too blame too. And I do act differently around people. Like sometimes I'm mature but then I'm like a kid. Could it be me? Am I that weird?_

"Um, Sakura? Are you still with us?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"A little too hard I think."

"You can say that again," Sakura agreed.

Rose turned towards Lily, "See, I like Sakura. She doesn't say stupid comebacks. She accepts the fact and moves on with her life. Why can't you be a little more mature like her?"

"You want _me_ to be mature? Look who's talking. Just last year you thought it was funny to make noodles come out of your nose," Lily talked back to Rose.

"Here you go again. Why don't you just accept that you're like a little kid."

"So are you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"And here we go again into another 'am not' and 'are too' argument," Sakura quietly muttered to herself. _I don't know what I'd do without them. They're just too sweet._ She frowned to herself. _I wonder when I should tell them…_

~*~

"I still can't believe you invited all of them. What would Mom and Dad think if they found out that we had six guys coming to our sleepover?"

"Sakura, it's okay. First of all, Mom and Dad are in Europe on a business trip, so there's no way that they would know about this party, and second, relax and just have some fun. I mean, come on. It's a slumber party. We haven't had one in years. You should be happy!"

Sakura sighed, "You know what Rose, you're right. I should have fun."

Lily came bounding down the stairs, "I'm ready! Finding these PJs took forever. For some reason they were hanging outside to dry."

Sakura stared at the PJs for a minute. "Aren't those the ones that Rose tried to flush down the toilet this morning?"

Lily stopped running down the stairs and became suddenly still. "_Rose!_"

"And you had to tell her! Excuse me while I run for my life."

Lily was screaming after her, "And you were the one telling me to be mature just a few hours ago! I am so going to get you for this!"

The maid that was standing next to Sakura spoke, "My, they're at it again. They've been like this ever since birth."

"Yes, I don't think they'll change either, Ariel," Sakura turned around to face a thin elderly, gray haired woman who was smiling.

"They've grown so big too. But of course they're not the only ones. You've grown up to be a real woman, just like your real mom. My I miss her so much," Ariel's face saddened.

Sakura paused, "Yes, well I try not to think about it," just then the doorbell rang. "That must be the guests, could you get the door please and escort them to the living room?"

"Of course," Ariel went to open the door. "Oh my, Fujioka-san, is that really you? You've certainly grown up. You're not the little girl I used to know anymore."

"Ah, Ariel-san, it's so nice to see you again after so long," Haruhi returned the bow that Ariel gave her.

"And I'm sure Ryoji is doing great as well. And my goodness, you've brought along such handsome young men. It's my pleasure to meet you. I am Ariel, the head housekeeper," she gave a deep bow to the Host Club. "Please come in, Sakura is waiting for you in the main room."

As they made their way to the room Haruhi couldn't help but say, "This is the longest I've had to walk to get to a living room. This house, or should I say mansion, is so big."

"I like it a lot!" Hunny chirped from on top of Mori's head. Mori agreed by inclining his head a little.

"Well of course you'd like it. You guys live in mansions too," she whispered to herself.

After minutes of walking they came into the room. The chandelier made of gold and crystals hung high above the ceiling. Paintings docked the majestic colored walls and vases and other artifacts were placed on tables that were lined against the walls. A big window also covered half of the front wall and the spiraling stairs were off to the side, just like the rest of the furniture.

"Hey, where are all the tables and couches?" Hikaru eyed the empty spot in the room that had pillows and blankets spread across all over the floor.

"It's a slumber party, there aren't suppose to be tables and couches. Usually you're suppose to sleep on the floor, but don't worry- we have rooms prepared."

"These commoner parties keep on getting more and more interesting," Hikaru replied.

"Commoners usually do these sorts of things on free time. They're called 'sleepovers' if I recall correctly," Kyoya looked at Sakura.

"That's right. I see you've done your research." _It's been a while since I've heard words come out of his mouth outside of Host Club duties, _Sakura thought,

"It amazes me that commoners enjoy this type of thing," he looked around the room.

Unlike Kyoya, Tamaki was excited to be spending time with Haruhi. "Well, since we're here, let's get started!" Tamaki jumped onto a pile of pillows.

"Me too! Me too!" Hunny jumped in after him. They started having a mini pillow fight.

"I'm glad they're already having fun," Sakura said.

"Yeah, that's good. By the way, where are Rose and Lily…" just as Haruhi thought that out loud crashing noises sounded from upstairs.

"That's the fourth vase you've broken. Stop running!" Rose's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"No way if I do that you'd kill me!" Lily screamed.

"Well that's weird. Last time I checked Lily was chasing after Rose, not the other way around," Sakura muttered aloud.

In a matter of seconds Lily could be seen sliding down the stair railing with Rose close behind.

"And she nails the landing; the crowd goes wild with applause!" Lily jumped off the railing.

Rose landed right behind her, "You're lucky you got saved but next time I will get you."

They both avoided each other and came and sat down in what was now a circle, "Glad to see you're alive. I thought one of you would have pushed the other out of the window or something."

"Oh trust me, she tried," Rose glared at Lily who was sitting across from her.

Ariel walked into the room along with a few other maids holding plates of food, "Oh look snacks. Now instead of killing yourselves you guys can eat junk food. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Sakura had fake excitement in her voice.

"Yay," Rose said dryly.

Tamaki picked up something from one of the trays, "Haruhi, what are these blown up bags with crisps in them?" Tamaki asked holding up a potato chip.

"They're chips," she answered.

"And they're really good," Lily said, glad that her sister wasn't giving her the death glare anymore.

"And we even got cake for Hunny," Sakura smiled at the cute boy now eating cake. _Well, this isn't too bad. This night just might be fun after all._

~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Rose: Hmm, Sakura starts thinking a little more about Kyoya.

Sakura: Is it in a good way?

Lily: Who knows? But what I find more interesting is our game of truth or dare.

Sakura: Of course _you_ do.

**Chapter 6- 'That's What She Said'**


	6. ‘That’s What She Said’

Animegirl2961: So here I am once again, and I finally got the chapter up! Sorry for such a long wait, but I hope you like it! Please R&R! :D

~*~

Some Call It Love

Chapter 6- 'That's What She Said'

~*~

It had obviously gotten darker outside. The sun had set and the moon and stars were already glowing. Inside the house, there wasn't a lot of action going on. After eating whatever junk food there was and reassuring Hikaru and Kaoru that pizza was safe, everyone was stuffed and waiting for what was to come next.

"I'm so full," Lily rubbed her stomach from her spot on the floor.

"Me too," Rose said in the same tone as her.

After groans from the rest of the group, signaling that they, too, were full, Lily jumped up. "But the night can't end like this!" She had a look of determination in her eyes now.

"You're right. We have to do something," Rose thought with her.

"Something extravagant."

"Something brilliant!"

"Something ingenuous!"

Rose turned to face Lily, "That doesn't even make sense."

"I know, I just felt as if I had to use a big word."

"Okay…"

"I know! We have to do something no man has ever dared to do!" Lily practically screamed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose asked with a smile.

"If you're thinking about bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower, then yes!" Lily was ecstatic.

"Actually," Rose said after a moment of silence, "I was thinking about 'truth or dare.'"

"Oh god I hate that game," Sakura stuffed her face in a pillow.

"That game sounds scary," Hunny clung to Mori- his pillow.

"Trust me, it is," Sakura frightened him even more.

"No it's not. Stop scaring him," Rose told her.

"How do you play this commoner game of 'truth or dare'?" Hikaru asked.

"It starts like this- one person asks another 'truth or dare.' The other person has to pick one. If he picks truth then the person asking 'truth or dare' gets to ask a question to the other person and the other person has to answer truthfully. If he picks dare then the person tells the other person to do a dare and he has to do it," Lily explained.

"That doesn't sound scary, it sounds like fun," Kaoru said.

"Yes, but everyone knows it will turn into a 'dare' war between Rose and Lily," Sakura said from her pillow.

"Yes, as if we haven't had one of those already," Haruhi said and Rose and Lily went on arguing.

_He's barely said anything all night. What is he thinking?_ Sakura looked up from her pillow to see Kyoya staring out the window. _How does that mind of yours work? Is it really all calculations and evaluations?_ She sighed into her pillow. _Why do I care anyways? I should just leave him alone._

"Then it has been decided. We will be playing 'truth or dare' and I, the glorious Lily Seino, will go first."

"I don't know if I want a person with an ego bigger than herself to go first," Rose said.

"Oh be quiet, you're just jealous because I won the coin flip."

"But you cheated, both of the sides where heads!"

"Enough blabbering, it is time to start," Lily stood up. "Truth or dare?" she threw a finger towards Rose.

"Oh it's on now! Dare!"

"I thought so," Lily took a moment to think, "Well, since you and the toilet are such close friends, I dare you to flush your foot down the toilet."

Rose was speechless, as was everyone else.

"Wait, what has she ever done to you?" the other twins were curious.

"Well, this morning she tried to flush a pair of one of my favorite PJs down the toilet and then later threatened to flush my ipod too."

"With good reason," Rose said in defense.

"Are you going to go, or are you too chicken?" Lily mocked her.

Rose, not wanting to look scared, quickly got up, "I'm going."

"Good and I'm coming with you."

All Sakura and the rest of the group heard was the splashing of water along with occasional screaming like, "Ew, this is disgusting!" Then they heard Lily yell, "_All _the way!" and then heard the toilet flush.

Moments later Rose, wearing a new pair of pants, and Lily were walking back not looking at each other.

"Now it's my turn," Rose glared at Lily. "Truth or dare?"

"What did I tell you?" Sakura said mostly to herself.

Lily thought for a second then answered, "Dare."

"That took a while. Sure you don't want to rethink your reply?"

"I can take whatever you throw at me!" Lily was confident.

"Okay, if you're so sure. Remember when you twisted your ankle sliding down the stairs in a sleeping bag three summers ago?"

"Of course I remember, how could I forget?"

"Well good, I'm glad you remember, because I hope this time you don't break anything," Rose threw a sleeping bag at Lily's face. "Can you take that?"

Lily growled, "Of course I can!" and took the sleeping bag and turned to face the stairs. _Ow, this is going to hurt. Whatever, suck it up Lily, you can do it!_ She started walking up the steps and it took her a good two minutes before she reached the top.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course it's not," Rose replied.

"I just really hope she doesn't break anything," Haruhi prayed.

"We just want to see her slide!" the other twins said with amusement.

Lily slid herself into the sleeping bag and positioned herself for what was probably going to be her demise. _Here goes,_ she thought before letting go of the side railing.

The whole way down Lily was screaming as if someone was trying to murder her. While going down the stairs she had gained enough momentum to slide across the tiled floor hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Holy crap, that hurt!" Lily said to herself, "A lot!"

"Well, she's alive. That's good," Rose said.

"I don't like this game. People are getting hurt," Hunny frowned.

"You're right, we shouldn't play this game in which everyone gets hurt," Sakura said, glad that someone agreed with her.

Lily slowly, and painfully, got up from her position on the floor and walked over to the deformed circle that the group was now in.

"You look like an old lady," Rose remarked.

"Thanks to you. I feel like there's a big hole in my butt," she fell onto a pillow face first.

"There's probably one in your head too."

"How about story time?" _Why do I feel as if my role in life is to stop Rose and Lily from fighting?_ Sakura thought.

Hunny got excited at hearing this, "I love story time!"

"Me too!" Lily was as happy as him.

"They act just like three year olds," Haruhi sighed.

_Yes they do…_Kyoya thought. _I still don't believe these are his daughters._

"You're right! We should all just quietly sit down, and tell stories."

"It seems as if Lily has had a dramatic change in character," Rose said, pretending that she was reading lines from a book.

"It's all part of my plan to be more mature."

"And when did you come up with this plan?"

"Just now, I have decided to be more understanding."

Rose stared at her sister, not believing what was coming out of her mouth, "I bet it won't even last a few minutes."

"Yes it will, watch me!" Lily bet her.

"Okay, we'll see," Rose paused thinking of a way to break up Lily's plan. "Remember Spanish class last year? Remember how you hated that teacher so much that you slept in her class every day?" Rose didn't wait for a reply, "I remember, and I remember that day you made a fool of yourself too."

"I did not make a fool of myself," Lily got defensive.

"Yes, you did. You woke up from one of your crazy dreams and screamed 'Mi gato se está quemando!' We didn't even have a cat!"

"What does that mean?" Haruhi whispered to Sakura.

"In Spanish, it means 'My cat is on fire.'" Hikaru and Kaoru had obviously overheard and were now laughing.

"Well at least last year my only catchphrase wasn't 'That's what she said,'" Lily was happy to make fun of her sister.

"Guys, before you try to pull each others' organs out, can we please be a little more understanding of the people around us?"

Rose and Lily turned to face Sakura with looks of confusion on their faces. Then Sakura pointed to the sleeping figure next to Mori.

"Oh, I didn't even notice!" Lily put a hand over her mouth as if she was forbidden to talk.

"Now that I think about it, I am tired," Rose plopped down on to her hoard of pillows. "And I'm way too lazy to walk all the way up stairs."

"You're right," Hikaru and Kaoru both yawned.

"I wouldn't mind going to bed right here," Tamaki put his head on his pillow.

"Yeah, me too," Haruhi was already half asleep.

"Man, I'm tired," Lily pulled up her covers. "I like being awake, but when it comes to sleeping I go out like a candle. Goodnight everyone."

~*~

Sakura sat next to the window that was in the main room. She glanced back to the laptop she had in her hands to see if the page had loaded. A big banner that read 'University of Cambridge' on the screen told her that it had. She quickly scanned the page and scrolled down, clicking on the link that read 'Study Opportunities.' She sighed and leaned her head on the window, staring out into the sky. _Gosh, I hate this._ The stars in the sky were shining bright, as if to mock her in her somber state. _Stupid stars, why don't you just stop shining?_

"You look tired."

Sakura jumped at hearing someone's voice. _I thought everyone was asleep._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kyoya peered from the shadows, sitting opposite to her though he was looking at the wall that was across the room.

"Um, it's fine. I just thought everyone was asleep," Sakura whispered just enough for him to hear her.

"So did I."

_That was blunt. Anything else to say Mr. Mysterious?_ When Kyoya made no move to prolong the conversation, Sakura started, "Do you always…" _stalk innocent girls at night from the shadows when they are least expecting you to?_ "Stay up this late?" _Don't go saying something stupid, Sakura._

"Not usually."

_I'm impressed- this is the second longest conversation he's had with me._

Before Sakura could open her mouth Kyoya spoke, "I was thinking…"

He made no move to go on again. "About anything in particular?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," he said after a few moments, "you," he turned his head to look at her.

Sakura held in the 'eep' that dared to escape from her lips. _Were his eyes always that pretty? Agh! What am I thinking?_ "Well that's not something I hear every day. Is there a specific reason?"

He was studying the wall again, "I guess so."

_I see he has a habit of not saying what's on his mind._

A few more moments passed.

_Ugh! Just tell me damnit!_

"It's still hard for me to believe that you're his daughter," his eyes were closed now.

Sakura was startled. "Do I not look like him or something?" Silence. _You know, you don't have to take hours to answer every question._

"It's not that. I've never seen him in person, so I wouldn't know. But, you're always so…" he paused to search for the right word.

_Quiet? Annoying? Stupid? Pestering? Unreliable? Insignificant? Unworthy of your-_

"Lenient."

_Or it could be lenient._ "Would you care to elaborate?" _For once in the five minutes that we've been talking? _He didn't respond. _Or we could just go into another moment of silence; it wouldn't be the first time._

"You're always relaxed; talkative. Never seem to worry much about other matters. You never seem as if you're in a hurry, always patient…" he trailed off.

_Okay, can I say stalker? But you know, if you add up everything that he said I think that defines the word 'happy.'_ "Is there anything wrong with that? I am a normal person after all."

"Yes, that's it. You're always normal."

"You mean I'm always happy?"

Kyoya said nothing.

"You know, a lot of people would kill to be me. I should be happy, but for some reason, I don't feel so lucky," she paused to look out the window. The stars seemed to be mourning with her now. "I only wish I was as happy as I look. The only time I actually feel somewhat glad is when I'm with Rose and Lily. 'Sisters forever' is what we promised each other. But sometimes there are obstacles…But, I've decided that you shouldn't let anything in life get you down. So, instead of being gloomy all the time, I swore to myself that this year would be the best one of my life," Sakura looked over at Kyoya. "What do you think?" all she got in reply was a quiet snoring.

She quietly watched the rise and fall of his chest, "Idiot, you were suppose to be listening to me…so much for venting." She shut her laptop and pulled over a blanket from the big pile that everyone was sleeping on. She gently placed it on top of Kyoya, and then headed to her spot on the floor.

Kyoya opened his eyes just a crack to see Sakura lay down on her pillow. _She really is different._

~*~

**Next Chapter:**

Sakura: Wow, I am shocked at this chapter.

Lily: But, as always, there are more surprises to come!

Sakura: Like what?

Rose: Well, we do get to learn a little more about your mother.

**Chapter 7- Nadeshiko**


End file.
